


Mello's definition of games

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff at end, Gaming Sex, Gearstick fucking, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello turns out to be a great 'gamer'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mello's definition of games

" Mello, isn't this game so freaking cool!?" Matt's goggles glinted on his auburn hair, as he examined the game excitedly. It consisted of a huge flat screen and a gearstick, something like an advanced car game. Which it was. Mello just looked at it and chomped on his chocolate bar.

"The gearstick is the control, so you move it to control your vehicle's movements. You push and hold the button on the gearstick to accelerate, quick presses on the button to use your weapon of choice. Oh yeah, and for further acceleration, you push the gearstick forward." Matt explained the controls to Mello, all the while shaking with excitement. The blonde just gave him a disinterested look and broke off another piece of chocolate with his teeth.

Matt sighed.  _Mello would never feel the joy of gaming....._ So he was extremely surprised (and happy) when Mello said " I wanna play it."

However, Mello had other plans. He continued "On one condition, I get to choose how to play this game." Matt shrugged." Yeah,fine by me." A sly smirk found its way onto Mello's face.  _Matt would regret that...._

" Take off your clothes." commanded Mello, slouching on the couch just behind the gearstick. "Wha-" Matt tried to speak, but was cut off by Mello. " Didn't you agree that I could play however I like?" With a sigh, Matt slowly shedded his clothing, leaving it in a neat pile on the floor. "I still don't know what does this have to do with the game." The gamer grumbled. Mello grinned." Oh, it has  _everything_ to do with the game." He whispered into Matt's ear.

"Next, get on that gearstick." Mello ordered while mutilating his poor chocolate. Matt looked dumbly at Mello. " Don't act stupid, and get that stick in your ass!" The older male said exasperatedly. The redhead flushed a bright shade of red that rivalled his hair, but followed the orders. 

Then, Mello swiped at the screen, choosing a glossy black motorcycle with small chains attached to it as his vehicle, and a revolver similar to the one he carried as his weapon. "Now Matt, let's play." Matt groaned. This wasn't going to be good....

" C'mon Mattie, move to the left. Left bend ahead." The blonde darted his eyes up on the screen to check his progress before returning his gaze to the arousing ass before him. Matt swayed his hips to the left slightly, a small moan escaping his mouth. 

It was going according to Mello's plan. Now, to torture Matt even more... "Accelerate." Matt's eyes widened in horror, not being able to respond. Mello clicked his tongue, before proceeding to thrust the auburn-haired male further down onto the gearstick. 

" **SHIT!"** Matt hissed, feeling the burning in his ass, as the gearstick impaled him, jamming onto his prostrate. His legs started to give way until firm arms caught him. "Geez, so much for being good at gaming..." Mello muttered under his breath, controlling Matt's body with his own. 

Of course, Mello found more ways to make it worse and more pleasurable for the submissive uke. He liked shooting virtually as much as he did in reality, much to Matt's horror, and Matt was soon losing bits of his self-control with each jab to the bundle of nerves that held the promise of sweet sin. Furthermore, the cunning blonde had managed to attach a cock ring to Matt's leaking boner, making sure he could not cum. 

"Mells, please....." Matt begged, eyes watering as his ass was repeatedly assaulted. "Matt, the game's almost over.Stop whining." Mello patted  the gamer's hair before jerking said gamer's hips harshly to the right and thrusting Matt's ass down rapidly onto the gearstick. " I-I ca-ahn!!!" The redhead screamed, finally releasing his load after twenty agonising minutes of being fucked with a game control, before slumping down on the floor bonelessly.

" Wasn't that fun, Mattie?" Mello smiled, effortlessly plucking Matt off the gearstick and disposing the cock ring back into its drawer. "Yeah, heck right it would be if someone hadn't decided to fuck me with the gear." The gamer replied sarcastically from Mello's arms, feebly trying to sock Mello in his face. 

" I hate you, Mells." Matt grumbled from the warm confinement he was in. " Yep, I hate you too,  _my Mattie babe._ " Mello retorted, dumping the slim body into his lap, kissing the top of Matt's head.

 


End file.
